Ville de Luxure: City of Lust
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: A pair of McDonald-Venturi siblings find themselves falling for a mysterious someone online and learn the real meaning of love on Valentine's Day. Cedwin, just to warn you. Rated M for some serious smut.
1. Chapitre Une: The Attraction

**Title**: Ville de Luxure: City of Lust

**Rating**: **M** for smut. Some in this, more in the next.

**Summary**: Casey meets a mysterious stranger online. She agrees to meet up with him at a university function, having no idea of his real identity.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own LWD.

* * *

**Ville de Luxure: City of Lust**

_**Chapitre Une: The Attraction**_

Casey covered her face with her hands, blushing deep red that she was having to be -told- to go to bed. It was four in the morning already and her class started in five hours, she would never get enough sleep at this point. She couldn't sleep, her whole body was tingling and she felt like she was more alive, more awake than ever before in her life.

Maybe it wasn't love, after all, she didn't know enough about **Black-Knight** yet to form that kind of emotional attachment, but certainly she dying to meet him in person. He consumed her thoughts as of lately, every afternoon, after her classes were over, she'd rush back to her apartment to check her email and see if **Black-Knight** had emailed her yet, to see if he was online and if he was, her whole day would be that much better.

Every evening, they'd stay up talking about books and movies they loved, about hopes and dreams for the future, about where they'd like to live someday and Casey just _knew_ he was going to be important in her life. They shared so much in common, from their love of literature to their common background of having come from divorced families that merged into a new unit, bringing step-siblings, stepparents and transitions that had affected them even to this day. They could relate so well to each other and Casey felt, when she talked to him, that she had known him her whole life.

He had been there for her in her lowest point in life, total isolation from the rest of the world. After her friends started leaving school for various reasons, Casey had retreated into the safe world of her books and studies, trying to forget about the loneliness and bitter resentment she felt at everyone else in the world. Her own family was...less than a priority in her life ever since her stepbrother had run off with her sister to Paris the day after she turned 18. It disgusted Casey. More than that, it broke her heart. She worried about her sister but of course, they never called her and she never called them.

Then she met **Black_Knight**, in an online forum chat on **iScene**, the popular university social networking site. He went to her school, he was into all the same stuff she was and best of all, they were both pre-law, even. He was two and a half years younger but that didn't bother her at all, not when he seemed so mature for his age. He made her feel special and good about herself. He was different than any other guy she'd been interested in. Where other guys she'd liked were mostly into sports first, academia second, **Black_Knight** had an affinity for learning just like her. They were so amazingly perfect for each other, **Black_Knight** _got_ her. He just seemed to understand when she needed teasing to laugh at herself and when she needed someone to listen and when she needed someone to gab with about the latest Discworld.

That was another thing they shared. They both loved science-fiction and fantasy, which was exciting for Casey. Most guys thought it was a nerd thing to be into and couldn't or wouldn't believe a 'pretty girl' like her would enjoy it. They didn't understand the thrill of the different and strange, the attraction that the odd and mysterious held for her. They just couldn't see how she could like the 'cheap dime store' type novels like Riders of Black Forest or Ice Castle. Or her personal favorite Time Guardians. She thought she was the only one who knew about Time Guardians so it was a major thrill to discover that not only did **Black_Knight** know about it, but it was also a personal favorite. He seemed to good to be true sometimes.

That was what worried Casey. They at first had agreed to keep their true identities a mystery as a game but it had become normal now for them both to keep their true identities a secret. She worried though, because she couldn't stop feeling like she had no idea what she was getting into, that he was a total stranger to her on so many levels that she couldn't believe she could fall so hard and fast for someone that she barely knew.

She glanced back at the screen, seeing that **Black_Knight** was still awake and had sent her a message

**Black_Knight says (4:14:48AM)**: you're still awake? You need to go to bed, hun.

Casey blushed again and smiled at the secret thrill of the use of the nickname. She leaned back over the keyboard, keys clacking gently under the dim glow of her desk lamp.

**Shieldmaiden says (4:15:22AM):** I'm going, I'm going! I just...wanted to say goodnight one more time I guess. *smiles*

**Black_Knight says (4:15:49AM):** You're going to be *so* tired for class tomorrow. Anyway, I need go to bed too. One thing before I go though...

**Shieldmaiden says (4:16:10AM):** Yes?

**Black_Knight says (4:17:21AM):** Delta Sigma is giving a masquerade dance for Valentine's Day at The Wall on Murphy Street. I was hoping to go with you, to finally meet you. I admit to being a little nervous so that's why I put off asking until now.

Casey let out a shriek of excitment and hopped off her chair, jumping up and down. "YES!" she said, trying to calm down. She took a couple deep breaths and sat gingerly in her chair.

**Shieldmaiden says (4:18:04AM):** I would *love* to go to the DS Masquerade with you.

**Black_Knight says (4:18:44AM):** I'm going to go as Faramir. I thought it would be appropriate, since you're my Eowyn.

Casey's face was going to split. She was going to die of grinning. She let out another yelp of joy and blushed tremendously. She said goodnight to Black_Knight and powered her computer down before sliding into her bed, face glowing in joy.

Two hours later, she sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off her. She took in deep, gasping breaths and tried to calm her still racing heart. The dream had been so real, sickeningly real, she wanted to run still, to get away from the danger...she grabbed her phone and shot off a text to the one person she thought might be able to help.

**Casey: **Sam u there?

**Samscell: **Ya its 6 y r u?

**Casey: **Bad dream. Call me?

**Samcell: **K, gimme a min

Casey snuggled under the covers, vividly recalling the tension and fear from the dream. She tried to stop herself from panicking when the phone rang and she snatched it up.

"Hello?" she asked, voice breathless. It was her best friend Sam and Casey calmed down, recounting to Sam the dream she'd just had. It started out with her at one of her jobs, at the school library, checking people's books out for them. Then a dark figure had walked up to her and handed her a copy of The Silmarillion. She attempted to take it from their hands and instead found herself pulled _towards_ the figure.

They were suddenly in a club, dancing to some music and Casey was uncomfortable but the figure kept pulling her close, violating her sense of personal space, pressing themselves against her. She wanted to get away but she couldn't, she kept trying and then suddenly he pulled a knife on her, pressing it to her throat. She woke up after that but it was enough to terrify her into refusing to go back to sleep.

"You just need to calm down," Sam told her in a husky voice that betrayed his lack of sleep. "It was only a dream, Case. Dude, go back to bed."

"Do you think it has to do with meeting **Black-Knight**?" Casey asked slowly. "He asked me to the Delta Sigma pre-law society Masquerade dance for Valentine's day."

"Maybe," Sam said. He was quiet for several seconds before speaking again. "Are you going to be okay going by yourself?" he asked, voice heavy with concern. "I don't know if its a good idea. How well do you actually know this guy anyway? What if its a girl and the only reason she hasn't told you yet is because she thinks you aren't into other girls? It'd be kinda cool if it was..." Sam trailed off.

"No!" Casey said quickly. "It couldn't be that, Black-knight wouldn't lie to me like that. I just know it."

"Case...are you sure?" Sam asked. "Like, seriously sure?"

"Maybe..." Casey bit her lip. "I'm going to take precautions obviously, but...I want to go, I want to meet him."

"Just be careful, okay Case?" Sam said.

"I will," Casey said. They wished each other goodnight-morning and Casey went back to bed for a couple hours, sleeping peacefully dreamless this time.

The next few days were worrisome for Casey. She kept replaying the dream over and over in her head. She couldn't tell **Black-Knight**. Not that he wouldn't understand but she didn't want him to think she was getting cold feet either. She couldn't sleep very well anymore though, thoughts of that dream prevented her from being able to get a restful night's sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw the dark figure with a knife pressed against her throat.

She did her best to hide as much of her fear as possible from **Black-Knight** though, and finally, on the day of the Valentine's Masquerade, she managed to get a decent nap and woke up to start getting ready for that evening.

She straightened her honey blonde hair, pulling it into two braids that she used to pull her hair half up and half down. Her make-up was light, save for her eyes, as she'd be wearing a mask for the party anyway, and she put on flats for comfortable dancing. Her Eowyn dress was from her Halloween costume two October's ago, right before the whole ridiculous fiasco that had been her life once Lizzie ran off with their stepbrother to Paris. She promised herself she wouldn't think about that tonight as she finished getting dressed, slipping on the final touch of a dark blue-sequined mask with white feathers sprouting from the sides. The party was at The Wall, a club/restaurant/coffee shop on Murphy Street that had been closed down for the evening for the pre-law society dance that night. It wasn't a far walk but it was cold enough that Casey slipped on her overcoat and a scarf before heading out.

She stood inside the club, leaving her coat and scarf with the manager behind the bar counter and searching for someone dressed as Faramir. She wasn't sure what he would look like but she walked around, greeting a few familiar faces here and there, buying a couple drinks to relax herself and trying to go over her plan of what to do when she met Black-Knight. She had imagined it at least a hundred times in her head ever since he asked her to meet him at the dance. She'd slink up to him, put a hand on his shoulder and lean in close, whispering into his ear, "Hello there, **Black-Knight**. It's **Shieldmaiden**." And then when he turned around, she'd smile coyly, lean back and toss her hair. He'd be so dazzled that he'd kiss her right then and there, which of course would be a perfect kiss.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a girl dressed like she's in Lord of the Rings," a voice said somewhere behind her. She spun around, heart thumping wildly in her chest. A tall man was talking to someone dressed as Pan with a green, wild-looking mask on. The man himself had his back to Casey but she could see his dark hair and the long, hunter green cloak he wore. Casey took several deep breaths, trying to get herself together. She felt faint and grabbed a jello shot from a passing waitress carrying a tray of them and downed it in one gulp. Her knees felt weak as she stared, trying to will him to turn around, to see her. All her fantasies flew out the window though, as she stumbled over her her dress moving forward. She fell into the figure and accidentally bit her lip.

"_Ouch_!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" the man who had been asking about her (at least, she hoped he'd been asking about her and not about some other girl dressed as if she was in Lord of the Rings) turned around and steadied her.

"I...think so," Casey said, staring into the most gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen. A girl could easily get lost in them, she decided. They were definitely staring at hers and she felt herself get a little flushed. His arm on her hand was warm and her skin goosebumped under the touch of his hand.

"Can I....are you here to meet someone?" the man asked. Casey nodded slowly, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Are you..." his voice dropped low, almost too low and Casey had to lean closer to him to hear what he said. "I feel a little silly asking but are you **Shieldmaiden**?"

Casey's face broke into a grin. "Yes," she said simply.

"I'm **Black-Knight**," the man said, almost unnecessarily. Casey thought her heart would explode right out of her chest when he stepped forward and gave her a short hug. The warmth of his body was enough to make her nearly swoon, his chest was muscular and hard and she fit right into it snugly. -Like we were made for each other- The thought flitted across Casey's mind briefly.

"It's good to meet you," Casey said, voice equally low. She didn't know why she was speaking so quietly, maybe she just didn't want to share this moment with anyone.

"It is," **Black-Knight** agreed. The world around them seemed to slow to a crawl as he leaned in, face stopping inches from her own. She felt the warm tickle of his breath, which smelled deliciously minty, as he stood close to her. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I need to know if it's alright," he said quietly, making Casey shiver from their close proximity. "Can I kiss you?" Casey's head jerked slightly, almost imperceptibly up and down once, turning her face fully to his.

He leaned closer, gripping her arms with his hands. They were near the wall and he pushed her towards it, pressing himself against her, so close they couldn't fit a playing card between them. Her nerve endings nearly exploded as he slowly ran his thumbs across her arms, pinning her against the wall, making her feel suddenly alive as she'd never been before. Her mind was spinning in circles at the contact and then all the sudden it seemed to stop working all together.

Then his mouth met hers and the entire world disappeared until it was just the two of them in that moment. It made Casey forget that she'd ever liked anyone else in the entire world other than him, that she could finally understand what real passion was about. His tongue traced her bottom lip, which was still slightly sore from biting it accidentally, and she let out a soft moan and granted him access to her mouth. She pressed her chest to his as he ran his hands down her arms and settled them on her waist, stroking it with his fingers. Hers moved to cup his face, bringing it closer for better access as the kiss deepened. His hand moved up and up her ribcage, sliding to tuck itself under her back and just barely brushed her breast in its journey, making her body stiffen as she felt her knees go weak. She wasn't sure if she could hold herself up anymore and just as she felt like if he moved she'd fall over, the kiss broke off. Her mind started working again and she gasped, taking in much needed air.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," **Black-Knight** was moving away from her. "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"It's fine," Casey said, catching her breath. "Don't worry. We...we both wanted that, I think."

"I did," he murmured, running a hand through the dark curls on his head. He blew a stream of air through his lips and appeared slightly shaken. "Want to dance?" Casey nodded and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced the rest of the night, bodies pressed close together, hands roaming over each others bodies but never far enough to satisfy either. They kissed several more times, each becoming more passionate and heated than the last until they were practically getting it on right on the dance floor.

**Black-Knight** made Casey feel so incredible, it was unbelieveable how much chemistry was between the two of them, so much passion and heat. It made her seriously rethink every relationship she'd been in. He made her laugh too, he was funny and charming and Casey felt herself slide right over the edge, without even putting up the smallest fight. She was in _love_.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**: Sooo that was chapter one. By the way, I'm so in love with Cedwin its not funny. I may be their biggest champion besides Miranda. Oh, and thanks to Miranda aka **Lady Azura** for the help and inspiration. You're awesome and I love you. I will have your babies. Check out her version of things with Casey's stepbrother and sister in Paris in **"Ville de L'amour: City of Love"**. You'll find hers a bit sweeter than mine. Chapters 2 and 3 will be coming soon. It's only a short, 3 chapter story.

Anyway, as always, enjoy!


	2. Chapitre Deux: The Awakening

**Title**: _Ville De Luxure: City of Lust_

**Rating**: **M**, loads of smut. Enjoy it.

**Summary**: Edwin entices his mystery lady and the two of them spend an unforgettable night together.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own LWD.

* * *

_**Chapitre Deux: The Awakening**_

Edwin's hands were shaking, his knees were weak...he was falling for her, hard. It hit him like a bag of bricks in the stomach, made him feel sick with fear and excitement. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since...ever.

Ever since he'd started university, he hadn't been himself. Not at all. In high school he'd been kind of a nerd, with his studies and loner ways. That is, until Michelle had somehow invaded his space and swept him up in the tidal wave of what it was like to never be alone again.

She was so clingy though and eventually Edwin had found his attention wandering to Mindy Mayer, the daughter of a famous pastry chef who'd come to London to get away from publicity for a while. Mindy was something of a cupcake herself, deliciously creamy white skin, perfectly red lips and wide green eyes. His relationship with Michelle had gone the way of the Dodo and Mindy latched onto Edwin and the two had started a symbiotic relationship of sorts.

Symbiotic because, to put it bluntly, Mindy was a total nymphomaniac. She got what she wanted from Edwin and in turn, Edwin learned how to please women in more ways that he'd ever thought possible. Needless to say Edwin got quite good at sex after that and at the end of a hazy, pleasure-filled eight months, they'd gone their separate ways.

So he'd never had a serious relationship since then, preferring hook-ups or the occasional date to anything serious. But once he hit college, and the ladies gave more freely, he felt more and more empty, like he was waiting for something to happen, for someone to come and wake him up from the haze of pleasure into something more real and lasting.

The time had passed in a slow-moving blur, it had felt like. In between his hook-ups he went to class, studied and got good grades. He had a few friends, knew a few people and eventually got invited to join the pre-law society. He craved more though, desperate to find someone he could emotionally connect with. His second year started and along with that came the introduction of **iScene**, a social networking site with forums and instant messaging for the university student to connect with other students at their school.

There he'd met **Shieldmaiden**. She was a fellow pre-law student, a few years older than him and smart as anything. He'd felt at first, like it would end up being another hook-up but she hadn't let him know who she was, their identities had remained a secret as a game. Then Edwin had started to feel differently about her and he didn't want her to know he was Hook-Up Eddie, as the girls called him. He found himself opening up to her, telling her what it was like to be raised by a lax father while his mother travelled the world in her career as a professional student, the confusion and uncertainty that his dad's remarriage had brought to his life and of growing up with a step-family and the trials and tribulations of that.

And she had never judged, she'd never made fun of him and she somehow understood _perfectly_ what it was like. They'd connected so well that it was downright scary and intimidating to Edwin, to have these kinds of thoughts, to think about a future with someone he didn't even really know.

But as he danced with her, as they hung out at The Wall and downed jello shots together, swayed to the music, explored the sweet taste of her mouth a few more times and as he led her by the hand to his apartment upstairs (he paid one and a half times the normal rent for it but it was conveniently located, he had a lot of privacy and Mrs. Bernillo, the landlady and proprietor of the restaurant/club downstairs was constantly feeding him), he felt like he _did_ know her. That he'd known her his whole life but had just now really _seen_ her.

His hands were currently getting to know her better as they roamed over her lithe, tight body. They were lying together on his couch as they kissed softly again and Edwin only thought briefly of turning the lights on to see her before the thought went out like a puff of smoke.

He tasted her mouth again with his tongue, drawing out their kiss and exploring her shape with his slender fingers as she wound her own in his hair, pulling his face as close to hers as possible while they continued kissing. His hands skimmed her body, slipping down as far as he could reach to tug on the bottom half of her dress, inching the hem upwards and exposing milky legs. He slipped his hand upwards again, pressing it across the expanse of one hip, rubbing circles over it and making her shiver under the touch.

He broke the kiss to tug on her panties, eager to feel her under him. She shivered again and arched upwards, pressing against him and he could feel his arousal straining at his pants, desperate to escape confines and claim its place within his captive conquest. He throbbed and quivered and he wanted to take her here and now but he wanted to hold out a little longer too. He was a bit buzzed from the jello shots and he wanted to hold off until his head cleared a little. Instead he continued kissing her and slipped his hands into the waistband of the silky soft fabric she wore under her dress.

She was hot, moist and eager for him, he could tell. He ran his fingers along her slippery folds and rubbed over her clit before slipping one finger, then a second inside her, testing her readiness. She squeezed her thighs together around his hand and she whimpered.

"I...I..." she stammered. Shushing her gently, he moved his fingers slowly in circles, teasing her out a bit. With his third finger and thumb, he rubbed her clit, creating warm friction that was sure to drive her into a slow downward spiral.

His tongue slid inside her mouth as well, as he resumed kissing her again. She arched up as his hand teased her, trying to draw him more inside her. She kissed him back fiercely, making his head spin until he was certain he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He teased her with his fingers a bit longer until he felt she was good and ready for him before sliding them out and silently holding them up in front of him. She smelled deliciously feminine to him and he longed to taste her, but first he wanted to see what she would do.

She reached out and pulled his fingers towards her, taking them into her mouth to lick the sweet taste of her own juice off of him, which made Edwin feel a little lightheaded with lust. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, dominating her mouth with his tongue, eager to taste her for himself. Their tongues curled around and around each others as they tried to satisfy their own hot desires.

Edwin moved a hand over her breasts to knead lightly through the fabric and decided there was too much between them, so he pulled her to an upright position and slowly peeled her dress off her. Her mask fell off as well but she pressed her face to his to kiss her again and he couldn't see her face anyway in the pitch-darkness of his apartment. He could tell she was wearing a lacy, red bra though. All control left him when he saw the perfect globes of creamy flesh straining at the soft red fabric and he practically ripped it off her before latching his mouth over them one at a time to taste her taut nipples and soft breasts.

She whimpered again, a soft sound in the back of her throat and touched his dark hair lightly and Edwin entwined his fingers in hers, fitting them together neatly. She was starting to writhe under him, clearly entranced by the spell he wove over her with his expert mouth and hands.

He moved downwards, drawn by her intoxicating scent, wanting to taste it with his own mouth this time and he tugged her underwear down with impatient fingers before slipping his tongue between her folds. He let out a moan of delight that nearly undid her. Nipping lightly at her, he pushed his tongue deep inside her and suckled not at all gently on her hot clit. She was so delicious and soft and everything about her was made to satisfy him, it seemed. He couldn't get enough and continued using his tongue and lips to play with her until she was brought over the edge twice.

She was ready, he was ready, he was so hard it was almost painful now and they couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He struggled to maintain some composure while she practically ripped his pants off and moved over him, settling on top of him like she owned him.

One deep, hard thrust and they were together as one. He could feel her warm softness wrapped around him like a blanket and he wanted to stay there, buried inside her and never leave. Unfortunately, he was already close, he could feel it building inside him as he struggled to hold off for a bit longer, wanting to make their union last.

She was above him, driving him crazy with deep, rocking motions that made him feel incredible and exhilarated. He pulled her down and kissed her before grabbing her bottom and pushing it against him, coming hard inside her. She came a second later, moaning his screenname which made him smile and kiss her again. They collapsed together, panting and taking in great gasps of air to try to slow down their racing hearts. Edwin pulled her close to him, her head on his chest, his on top of hers as he wound their fingers together once again.

A feeling of peaceful drowsiness settled over them both as they lay together, spent from the sheer incredibleness of their time together. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, just dozing and holding occasional, brief conversations. Nothing seemed necessary to say or do, other than just simply being together. Finally, she checked her mobile clock around three and told him she absolutely had to leave.

After a quick promise of meeting at the Starbucks down the street at two in the afternoon, later, she finally unfolded her long limbs from around his body and stood up to go. Edwin smiled as he watched her dress in the darkness and leave. He settled into sleep once more, feeling more content and happy than he had been in a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N**: I was toying with the idea of not introducing the identity of the mystery man till later but I wanted to write in Edwin's POV and I figured that it was rather obvious anyway. Enjoy and praise be again, to Miranda for her patience and ability to see the overuse of 'thrust' from a mile away. Check out **Ville De L'amour**, if you like this story. It's the Dizzie side of the coin.


	3. Chapitre Trois: The Revelation

**Title: **Ville de Luxure: City of Lust

**Rating**: Ehh, **T** probably, for this chapter. Overall, **M**.

**Summary**: Edwin and Casey finally discover the identities of their mystery lovers. How do they react? Find out by reading of course.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own LWD.

* * *

_**Chapitre Trois: The Revelation**_

At two o'clock promptly, Edwin sat down at a table inside the cool building, gathering his thoughts. He wanted **Shieldmaiden**, he knew. He was falling for her, he hoped she felt the same way, that it wasn't just a hook-up for her. His cold drink was clammy under his hands and he wiped them off discreetly on his jeans.

He checked his watch and repositioned his laptop. He'd left her a message saying that he'd have it, along with a sticker on the front that said "Still Not King". She'd sent one back saying she'd be carrying a brand-new green book-bag and he spotted one on a young woman who was busy looking into it as she walked into the coffee shop. She looked familiar and as Edwin tried to place her she looked up, searching the coffee shop for someone. Their eyes locked, taking in the sight of the other as identical looks of surprise crossed their faces.

"Oh my god, it's you!" they said, almost in unison. Casey turned around, running out of the coffee shop and Edwin jumped up, trying to catch up with her to figure out what was going on. He was confused and feeling extremely out of sorts. Casey...Casey his STEPSISTER. She couldn't _possibly_ be **Shieldmaiden**, could she? It didn't fit, and yet...somehow it kind of did. He raced after her, finally catching up to her on the corner of Third Avenue and Lindsay Street.

"Casey, I have to know...are you **Shieldmaiden**?" Edwin demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. She was looking down and he realized she was crying.

"Yes!" she said, almost shouting. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Edwin!" They stood like that for a moment, Edwin wanting to hug and comfort her but feeling a vague revulsion at the thought. He had _touched_ her. More than that, he'd _slept_ with her. He felt sick and his thoughts were going around and around in circles, fitting the pieces together. She said something about feeling betrayed by her family over some of the decisions they'd been making recently. There was the whole deal with step-families that they bonded over, and of course that they both felt like they were the odd ones out somehow since their siblings had left to start new lives in another country...at the time they'd thought it was simply a connective coincidence. The truth was so painfully obvious now that Edwin almost groaned out loud.

"Please, don't cry," Edwin begged. He finally understood Derek's refusal to handle tears. It was daunting, he wasn't quite sure what to do or say to make them stop.

"I have to leave," Casey said suddenly. "I'm leaving," she grabbed her bag from where it had slipped off her shoulder onto the sidewalk and took off again, leaving Edwin to feel that going after her this time would be a very bad idea.

***

Casey was ashamed of herself, disgusted, horrified and sick with dread. She'd seduced her YOUNGER stepbrother, she'd FALLEN for him and she'd ruined both their lives. Everything was simply awful and she was going to have to go to the only place she could think of to get away and sort out this godawful mess--to see Sam in Toronto. Cashing in her paycheck from her job at the Corner Market, she took the first train to Toronto that she could find, leaving all her clothes, the rest of her money and her car back at her apartment in Halifax.

She spent the entire train ride trying to stop thinking about how she'd shamefully fallen for her stepbrother, her younger stepbrother. She'd known him since he was twelve and yet...he wasn't twelve anymore, he was all grown up, a man fully capable of exciting all kinds of passion in another woman. She started crying again, this time so hard that a man seated nearby had offered her a tissue and asked if someone had died before she slowed to a sniffle to keep people from bothering her again.

What was WRONG with her? She was sick and twisted, she'd fallen for him so hard that the thought of leaving him the way she had, of betraying him somehow, made her race to the train bathroom to retch in the toilet. She was damned to hell for her sins, wasn't she? For seducing him and even moreso for loving him and then for breaking his heart this way even though it was for both of their own good.

She needed to see Sam, to talk to him in person to figure out how to fix this mess. Seeing Edwin again was out of the question entirely, he would have to be avoided from now on. Possibly forever. Her heart was aching for him though, protesting, -screaming- at her for leaving the man she was so in love with like that. She wanted desperately to see him again, to be held in his strong, capable arms and told that everything would be alright for them, that they weren't damned to hell.

But the truth was that she was going to hell for this. She was going to be tortured and burned for her wicked sins of loving Edwin so fully and completely. He was such a wonderful person, he didn't deserve to be pulled into hell. She started crying again, feeling like the worst sort of person for doing this to him, for taking him down into hell with her.

The train finally pulled into the Toronto station at midnight and Casey took a taxi to Sam's place, trying not to cry again during the drive over and failing miserably. She threw her last twenty note at the driver and leapt gracefully up the steps to his apartment door. The light was still on inside, fortunately, spilling out onto the balcony as she knocked.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, seeing her there, face red and puffy from crying so much. She was clutching at her bag and trying to speak and she started crying again. Sam pulled her inside and sat her on the couch with a pillow and a glass of water, trying to calm her down enough to find out why Casey had come all the way from Halifax in the middle of the night to see him.

"Sam I...he...Edwin...we...!" Casey sobbed. "I'm...._evil_!" Sam calmed her down a bit by holding her close and shushing her softly, trying to get the whole story out of her. He finally figured out that Casey's Black-Knight had turned out to be not at all who she expected. It was killing Casey that she felt that way about Edwin and it was all Sam could do to talk her out of throwing herself into the ocean. But that was Casey.

Casey finally calmed down from her melodramatics to confess that she felt like a bastard for taking advantage of Edwin and sick for having slept with him.

"Why does this all bother you so much?" Sam asked. "It's not illegal. It's not incest. Hell, Derek the idiot ran off with your sister to frickin Paris!"

"I know!" Casey said, feeling a fresh batch of tears well up.

"Don't," Sam said softly. "Just calm down. Take deep breaths."

"I just think...maybe a part of me feels like I've betrayed Derek somehow," Casey confessed timidly.

***

Edwin sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water overhead soak him as he stared at his hands, trying to figure out what had happened. Every piece of the puzzle was finally fitting together and he should have been thrilled to find out the identity of his perfect mystery woman. But there was no such thing as perfection, was there? No one was without their flaws and scars and he knew most of Casey's and yet...he felt that deep down that didn't make him love her, who she really was, any less. He knew about her occasional theatrics, her oft domineering traits, her need for attention and her sometimes blind faith in people that could lead to disappointment. Hell, he was _living_ that last part.

And that was what hit him the hardest, right in his gut, making him feel sick and awful. That he might have somehow been the one to hurt her, have disappointed her and let her down in all the ways that really counted. He drew his knees up to his chest, wishing he could go back in time and make it so she wouldn't look at him with that sick, sad disappointed look when she discovered who he was. He knew instinctively and intellectually that it wasn't his fault for being who he was, that they had both played a part in the game of secret keeping and it was a mutual decision but part of him felt like he'd been the liar all along.

He wanted to talk to her, to figure out what was going to happen now. He wanted to know what she wanted. And moreso, he needed to figure out what -he- wanted.

Edwin let the water wash over him for several minutes in silence before speaking abruptly.

"I want her back. I love her."

***

"So let me get this straight. You've got this weird unrequited crush on Derek that he has no idea about, you tried to get over it when he ran off with your sister and you met this guy online that you fell for, that you _slept_ with because of how head over heels you were for him and who seemed to be perfect for you and now you're feeling like you're betraying the non-existant feelings of your stepbrother who lives in another country, in a place with your younger sister who he's in a romantic relationship with as far as I know?" Sam asked with incredulity in his voice.

"Yes...no...I don't know," Casey moaned, burying her face in the pillow she was still clutching. "It's like, with Derek I felt giddy and silly and wistful all the time but with...Edwin," she forced out his name. "I feel so much different. The conversations are amazing, we connect so well and oh my god...I've never had sex like that," she whispered sheepishly. "Sam this is wrong, I'm older than him, he's my LITTLE stepbrother!"

"So?" Sam asked, point blank. "Two years difference. Barely. He's almost twenty at this point, you'll be twenty two in November. I always kinda thought you guys were cool together anyway, you guys had more in common than Derek and you ever did. Derek was like, good cos he challenged you I guess but Edwin really gets you. Not every day is meant to be a challenge anyway. Some is good but you're good how you are, Casey. And you have a lot more in common with Edwin than with Derek. So you slept with him. It's not the end of the world. Go back to Halifax and make it right with him. You love him."

"Sam...can it really be that simple?" Casey asked, feeling her desire to hyperventilate kick in.

"It can be. You made it complicated by coming here but it can be simple. Think about it and get some sleep for now. You're like, practically a zombie," Sam teased.

"Thanks," Casey said, smiling at him. "So where's Ralph?" she asked, settling on the couch.

"He was out at a party earlier with Dave, our other roommate," Sam said, eyes flashing a bit.

"You need to stop with the drama-queen act and tell him how you feel yourself, Mister," Casey scolded.

"Maybe. I don't know. He's pretty oblivious. Well, get some sleep. I've got a paper to finish. We'll talk a bit more in the morning." Sam tossed her a blanket from the linen closet and Casey settled down on the couch for the evening.

***

Edwin was going through the motions now. It had been two days since he'd seen or talked to Casey ever since the incident and he couldn't sleep or eat since then, wondering if Casey was okay. He made a half-hearted attempt at sending her a message on **iScene**, and then even started dialing her mobile number once but chickened out. He was a zombie now, going to class, doing his papers, still studying but finding no joy or pleasure out of anything, not even Guitar Hero or his PlayStation.

So when there was a knock at the door, he slowly moved to answer it, feeling listless and lethargic. He opened it and there she stood on his doorstep. Casey.

"Edwin?" Casey asked, eyes lowered so he couldn't look straight into them. "Can we talk?" her voice cracked a little and Edwin pushed the door open, thinking she must want to end things between them.

"What do you want?" Edwin asked, taking her jacket.

"You," Casey said, eyes still lowered, hands clenched together. Edwin's heart started picking up speed and he snapped out of his state.

"Do you mean that?" Edwin asked, holding his breath. Casey nodded.

"I...once upon a time a maiden named Eowyn was in love with the King of Men, Aragorn," Casey said, standing close to Edwin. "He was a handsome, noble fellow but his destiny was already deeply entwined in anothers', the beautiful elf-Maiden Arwen. Eowyn was lost in a sea of her own despair, longing for him but knowing she could never have him. Until the day she met Faramir," Casey said, finally looking up into Edwin's eyes. Her own were shiney with moisture. "Faramir was her destiny. He taught her how to feel again, he taught her what -real-, true love was. That it was more than a fleeting feeling, that it was a deep connection, a bond that had to be reforged every single day but that it was worth the work because of how much happiness it brought the both of them, how much joy. I love you, Edwin. You're my Faramir, you made me feel love for someone when I never thought I could again. Please, please...." Casey trailed off and started sniffling, tears leaking out of her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Shhh," Edwin said softly, moving to pull her into his arms. "I do love you too Casey, I didn't want to disappoint you or hurt you though, I was so afraid you didn't want me, that you were ashamed and disgusted of this. But I love you more than anyone I've ever met in the entire world and I want to stay with you if I can. It's like when I found out it was you, it was all true what I thought, that I had known you all my life and only just now was -seeing- you. I promise to do my best to never hurt you again," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry I ran," Casey said softly. "I promise that I'll never run away again."

"I'm glad," Edwin said, laughing a little. It was deep in his belly and Casey could feel it from her position against him. It was strange how he could affect her so thoroughly, just from laughing. "I think we should move in together." He squeezed Casey a little before pressing a finger to her lips. "Just before you protest, I have to say...we know absolutely everything there is to know about each other, we've lived together before and been able to get along, we're committed to this...I can't see any reason why we shouldn't."

"I agree," Casey said softly. "Actually. I think we should get married too," She looked up at with a smile on her lips and in her eyes and Edwin grinned back.

"Forever," Edwin agreed. "You're _mine_ and I'll _always_ love you." He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom to seal the deal with a kiss and then some.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my god I freaking love Cedwin! *cries a bit as she feels as if she's just given birth* I've been working on this for absolutely ages and ages and I really freaking hope you all like it. Everyone go worship at the feet of **Lady Azura** for her incredible wisdom and for not thinking that the ending was too cheesey. Go read **Ville de L'Amour** now. Seriously.

And as always, please enjoy.


End file.
